dynastywarriorsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dynasty Warriors 4
Febrero 27, 2003 Marzo 25, 2003 Junio 27, 2003 Xbox: Septiembre 4, 2003 Septiembre 30, 2003 Noviembre 14, 2003 |Calificación = *ESRB: Teen (T) *PEGI: 12+ *OFLC: 15+ *USK: 12+ |Consola = PlayStation 2, Xbox }} Dynasty Warriors 4 (真・三國無双3, Shin Sangokumusou 3 en Japón), es el cuarto juego de la saga Dynasty Warriors y el tercer Shin Sangokumusou en Japón. DW4 fue desarrollado por Omega Force y publicado por Koei. El juego está disponible para Play Station 2 y XBox. Al ser lanzado al mercado en Japón como Shin Sangokumusou 3, alcanzó el primer puesto las listas de ventas, vendiendo más de un millón de copias en tan sólo 9 días y recibiendo un promedio de de 100 en las reviews de Metacritics. DW4 fue inicialmente lanzado sólo para el PS2 en marzo del 2003, pero luego se hizo una versión para el XBox en setiembre del mismo año, y otra para PC dos años después, en el 2005, llamada Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper. Dos expansiones han sido hechas para la versión de PS2, Xtreme Legends y Empires, siendo ésta la primera expansión Empires en todas la saga. Juego DW4 incluye nuevos personajes, nuevos modos de juego y un nuevo Edit Mode. En vez de siempre hacer las mismas rutinas estrictas durante las batallas, los oficiales ahora pueden reaccionar a los eventos que se presenten en el campo de batalla. El nuevo Edit Mode permite crear un oficial con diferentes cosas, movimientos y armas para usar en Musou y Free Mode. Dependiendo del arma que se elija para el personaje, su movimiento cambiará; esto obviamente también dependerá del sexo del personaje. Existen dos armas que han sido tomadas de los dos personajes que han sido sacados del juego: Fu Xi y Nu Wa. Para Fu Xi, el arma empieza como Great Sword y termina como Fu Xi Sword (10th Weapon); para Nu Wa, su arma empieza como Rapier y acaba como Nu Wa Rapier (también 10th Weapon). Una nueva característica en el juego es el Siege Engine, el cual es visto en algunos stages del juego. A pesar de que no es necesario de que el Siege Engine termine por completo su trabajo para completar el stage, esto siempre aumenta la moral general de el lado del jugador. El sistema de moral ('morale') es similar al de los anteriores DWs. La moral aumenta y disminuye al realizar diversas acciones, positivas y negativas para el banda del jugador. Estas acciones incluyen vencer a enemigos en múltiplos de 50 (50,100,150...) o perder aliados en estas mismas cantidades, derrotar o ser derrotado por oficiales (también en duelos) y completar eventos especiales como emboscadas, 'siege attacks' y encontrar a 'strongholds' (guardias de portones), o que el enemigo realice cualquiera de estas acciones. Con menos moral, el bando del jugador atacará más lento y hay menos posibilidades de que haga ataques combinados; la moral no afecta el mismo jugador. En cuanto a música, DW4 continúa con el estilo rock/metal/heavy-metal con algunos toques de música China. La canción para los 'endings' es "Cros Colors", cantada por Yuki Koyanagi y compuesta por Kazuhiro Hara. "Cross Colors" ha sido cantada por esta misma cantante en inglés y japonés, para las diferentes versiones del juego. Desarrollo Omega Force trabajo bajo Koei como un equipo desarrollador interno y se han concentrado en mayor parte de Dynasty Warriors y Samurai Warriors. Debido al éxito de Dynasty Warriors 3, Omega Force inició el desarrollo de su secuela, Dynasty Warriors 4 y sus respectivas expansiones. Este cuarto juego fue el primer en tener la expansión 'Empires', pero ésta no fue diseñada por la misma que persona que diseñó DW4, Tomohiko Sho. Recepción y críticas Antes de su lanzamiento oficial, DW4 ya estaba siendo prometedor luego del preview de GameSpot UK dos menes antes de su lanzamiento. A pesar de que el juego era muy similar a los anteriores, los gráficos habían sido mejorados, al igual que la jugabilidad, presentando más personajes y stages. Luego de su lanzamiento, fue un grán éxito en Japón, vendiendo más de 1 millón de copias en tan poco tiempo. Su lanzamiento en Estados Unidos no fue igual de grande que en Japón, principalmente porque el mercardo para DW en USA es más pequeño; a pesar de esto, el juego se vendió muy bien y junto con las ventas japonesas, DW4 entró en la lista 'Greatest Hits'. Así, DW4 logró ser el 5to mejor juego cooperativo para PS2. El juego es criticado por ser muy similar a sus predecesores y por retener algunas características como la baja calidad de las voces, y la música. Personajes El juego incluye todos los personajes de Dynasty Warriors 2 y presenta 13 nuevos personajes, haciendo un total de 41 personajes. Entre los personajes, hay dos de ellos que fueron "personas" en realidad, sino fueron tomadas de la mitología china: Nu Wa y Fu Xi. *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Xiahou Dun *Dian Wei *Xu Zhu *Zhou Yu *Lu Xun *Taishi Ci *Diao Chan *Zhuge Liang *Cao Cao *Lu Bu *Liu Bei *Huang Zhong *Ma Chao *Jiang Wei *Sun Jian *Sun Quan *Gang Ning *Lu Meng *Yuan Shao *Dong Zhuo *Zhang Jiao *Xiahou Yuan *Zhang Liao *Sima Yi *Xu Huang *Zhang He *Zhen Ji *Wei Yan *Pang Tong *Huang Gai *Sun Ce *Da Qiao *Xiao Qiao *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong ;Nuevos personajes *Cao Ren *Yue Ying *Zhou Tai *Tauro *Snipta *Treket Stages Esta lista contiene los nombres originales de las batallas, es decir, en inglés. *Yellow Turban Fortress *Yellow Turban Menace *Yellow Turban Rebellion (184) *Battle of Si Shui Gate (191) *Battle of Hu Lao Gate (191) *Assault on Liu Biao (192) *Battle of Wan Castle (197) *Campaign for the Wu Territory (197) *Battle of Xia Pi (198) *Battle at Guan Du (200) *Guan Yu's Escape (200) *Battle of Bo Wan Po (202) *Battle of Xia Kou (208) *Battle of Chang Ban (208) *Battle of Chi Bi (208) *Battle of Luo Castle *Battle of Cheng Du (214) *Battle of Tong Gate (211) *Battle of He Fei (215) *Battle of Fan Castle (219) *Battle of Mai Castle (219) *Battle of Mt. Ding Jun (219) *Battle of Yi Ling (222) *Nanman Campaign (225) *Battle of Jian Ye *Battle of Xu Chang *Battle of Chen Du *Battle of Jie Ting (228) *Battle of Shi Ting (228) *Siege of He Fei Castle (234) *Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (234) 4 Categoría:Dynasty Warriors 4